


Сделка

by WTF HPxTR 2021 (HPxTR)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, Missing Scene, WTF HPxTR 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Young Tom Riddle
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/WTF%20HPxTR%202021
Summary: Миссинг по первому путешествию Риддла в Албанию.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Сделка

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлялся внутрикомандной заявкой и клипом: <https://youtu.be/DMQ2bzurRbY>

Сквозь заросли колючего кустарника, увитого плющами, еще проглядывали отсветы заходящего солнца, но Том знал, что через пару минут даже этот источник света будет недоступен ему.

Уже в которые раз за последний месяц он мысленно проклинал континентальных волшебников. Их стремление к дешевому позерству заставляло Тома стискивать зубы возле каждой калитки, увешанной старомодными оберегами. Для волшебников слабее, а особенно для суеверных сквибов эти пучки травы и связки птичьих костей могли выглядеть внушительной защитой. На деле все, что они могли — привлекать внимание насекомых и заблудившихся в горах магглов.

Однако хорошим тоном считалось уважать чужое жилище. Том знал, что даже одно неосторожное слово или неправильный жест могут привести к неприятным последствиям. В отличие от аристократов Англии, с детства получивших прививку этикетом и нравоучениями преподавателей, волшебники этой маленькой балканской страны обладали чрезвычайно раздутой гордостью.

Стоило случайно отломить кусок их никчемного оберега — они раздули скандал, заставили его есть черствый хлеб и пить вонючую брагу, чтобы «загладить ошибку». Вечером, нахлебавшись собственных зелий, эти застрявшие в прошлом бедолаги устраивали танцы, разжигали костры в честь древних богов. И конечно, он обязан был участвовать.

Том подозревал, что все это, начиная от развешанных гроздьев чеснока «от штриг», заканчивая плевками в общую чарку, было тщательно спланированным спектаклем, чтобы поиздеваться над чужаком, но ему слишком важно было добраться до истоков слуха, который он впервые услышал в слизеринской гостиной.

Абраксас, как всегда вскользь, с гримасой отвращения, упомянул, что на Континенте до сих пор некоторые волшебники практикуют обращение к древним богам. Том подговорил Нотта задать вопрос, началась небольшая дискуссия. Абраксас выдал название страны — Албания, и название божества — Дьял. Якобы волшебники, которые предпочитали заниматься образованием юного поколения самостоятельно, не обращаясь к европейским школам магии, достигли больших высот в Темных Искусствах благодаря покровительству божества. Слизеринцы смеялись, Том — тоже смеялся, но место засело в его памяти, и когда понадобилось выбирать, куда отправиться после Хогвартса, первым всплыло в голове.

Теперь он стоял перед сплошной стеной колючих кустов, которая, по заверениям местных, отделяла мир людей от мира богов и была пропуском к самому Дьялу.

«Кто-нибудь из вас бывал там?» — спросил Том, осторожно отпив глоток «семейной настойки на груздях». Сложно было сказать, что вызывало у него большее отвращение: грибной привкус алкоголя или зажатый за щекой безоар.

Несколько волшебников в ответ на его вопрос суеверно перекрестились. Том из последних сил удерживал себя в руках. Неудивительно, что в глубине Континента все в упадке, если волшебники здесь всерьез верят в богов.

Том прибыл в Албанию не для того, чтобы креститься, стоять на коленях перед идолами и заедать чесноком вонючие похлебки. Он был уверен, что религии, а особенно такие крохотные, прижившиеся на одной местности, связаны с жизнью могущественных волшебников. Ему хотелось найти хотя бы одного, чтобы доказать самому себе, что магия способна не только продлевать жизнь, но и превращать волшебника в бога, по крайней мере, для ближайшего окружения. В Англии это невозможно. Единственный по-настоящему могущественный волшебник предпочитает просиживать задницу в Хогвартсе, развлекая детей фокусами с трансфигурацией...

Высокая стена из растений, преграждавшая дорогу, вполне подходила для защиты от посторонних, которую мог бы возвести древний маг. Поддерживать ее должно быть несложно, а любое вторжение извне станет сразу же заметно.

Одна карга с огромной бородавкой на носу сиплым голосом, Беса, шепнула Тому, что колдовать возле алтаря Дьялу запрещено. И что идти туда нужно пешком. И что с собой придется взять нож, потому что Дьялу — «жадный сучий хер». С последним Том уже готов был согласиться, потому что колючие заросли, которые преследовали его всю дорогу, ободрали не только мантию и ботинки... Они расцарапали кожу рук, лицо, заставили проползать на коленях под развалившимися стволами деревьев, с которых сыпались муравьи.

Том был почти уверен, что все это — очередное издевательство местных, но этого «почти» было достаточно, чтобы он прошел весь путь без магии, на своих двоих, вспоминая шесть летних каникул, каждые из которых были его маленькой преисподней.

Стемнело. Беса, которая дала Тому приют последней, убеждала его подождать солнцестояния, чтобы в самый долгий день в году отправиться к Дьялу под защитой света. Но если чеснок и брагу Том еще готов был переварить, «защита света» вызывала в нем физическую тошноту.

Чтобы пройти сквозь заросли, можно было использовать припасенный нож. Его под чутким надзором все той же Бесы седой усатый волшебник в расшитой золотом мантии вручил Тому в обмен на пару безделушек из Косой Аллеи. Не то чтобы Том пытался обмануть стариков — они сами напрашивались.

Но это упорство и застывший на дне глаз, в самой глубине, невидимой при беглом знакомстве, ужас... Такое не подделаешь.

Том колебался, вспоминая стариков. Их суеверный страх, причитания. Бессмысленные молитвы, которые они произносили так выразительно и серьезно, будто те были сложными заклинаниями.

Что, если все-таки, вопреки логике и здравому смыслу, на земле есть что-то, кроме волшебников и магглов? Что-то, оградившее себя колючей изгородью от внешнего мира? Что-то, что примет разрушенную изгородь за оскорбление и не позволит искупить его вонючей брагой и танцами у костра?

— Не сходи с ума, — приказал себе Том, сделал шаг вперед и достал нож, но рука дрогнула.

Что, если это его единственный шанс? Должна быть причина, по которой никто из волшебников Англии не продвинулся в Темных Искусствах дальше вводного курса по Защите... Даже Гриндельвальд не искал сторонников на острове, а уж к нему могли присоединиться буквально все. Кому не нужно пушечное мясо?

Что, если аристократы Соединенного Королевства так высоко задрали головы, что забыли нечто важное?

Конечно, изгородь — полнейшая глупость, но вдруг это часть проверки? Что, если «Дьялу» важно, как именно Том попытается пройти в его владения? Что, если этот нож может навсегда закрыть единственную дверь?

— Ладно, Беса, если ты пошутила, надеюсь, тебе сейчас смешно, — сказал Том, рассекая ладонь ножом.

Гладкое на вид лезвие на поверку оказалось рваным. Кровь выступила на коже взбухшими каплями разного размера и быстро потекла вниз. Том проверял нож перед выходом и чар на нем не обнаружил, но теперь, в сумерках, ему казалось, что простой порез не может привести к такой быстрой потере крови. Не теряя времени, он провел рукой по живой изгороди и стал ждать.

Сердце билось на удивление быстро. Он спросил себя, с какой стати волнуется перед встречей с местечковым волшебником, и почувствовал укол там, где уже много лет не чувствовал ничего.

Часть его души, надежно спрятанная еще до поступления в Хогвартс, в который раз пыталась заявить о себе.

«Что, если волшебник, которого ты встретишь там, станет твоим наставником? Что, если ты найдешь равного себе? Что, если ты найдешь того, кто тебя...»

Эту часть, которая до сих пор не желала сдаваться, он изо всех сил давил голосом рассудка: даже если он найдет равного — это не повод для радости, это повод вспомнить все защитные и атакующие заклинания.

Листья начали шуршать.

Том плюнул на осторожность и зажег огонек Люмоса на конце палочки.

Там, где кровь коснулась листвы, та превращалась в пепел и опадала. Открылся неровный, но достаточно широкий проход.

Ему даже не пришлось вставать на колени, чтобы пройти.

Светила ранняя ленивая луна. Опушка леса в гористой местности выглядела причудливым миниатюрным замком. Вдали горел небольшой костер, которого Том не заметил, когда был по другую сторону зарослей.

У костра виднелся силуэт укрытого капюшоном человека. Профиль его лица высвечивало пламя: острый нос, короткую бородку.

Сверкнули и погасли угольки глаз. Том разглядел даже их выражение — они напоминали хитрого Слагхорна.

Как там говорила Беса? Жадный сучий хер?

Интересно, обрадуется ли Дьялу, когда узнает, как называют его местные.

— Не стой — иди, — сказал низким басом Дьялу. Или тот, кто мог привести к нему Тома. В любом случае, стоило послушать, и Том пошел.

У костра стояла чарка.

«Только не грузди», — мысленно взмолился Том.

Но чарка была пустой.

— Сядь, — сказал Дьялу и указал на место напротив, по другую сторону костра, длинной рукой. Тому бросились в глаза длинные острые когти, мало похожие на человеческие. Дьялу мог быть оборотнем или анимагом. Стоило вести себя осторожней.

Когда костер высветил лицо Дьялу целиком, Том отметил другие странности. Слишком алую кожу, броские шрамы, похожие на магические символы. И черные, без белков, глаза. В них отражался костер, и это делало их особенно жуткими.

— Ты пришел получить имя, — сказал Дьялу. Губы скривились в усмешке, которая открыла взгляду Тома клыки.

— У меня уже есть имя, — ответил тот.

Дьялу расхохотался, провел когтистыми руками по лицу, почесал бороду, а потом посмотрел так внимательно и серьезно, что Том, наконец, испытал тот ужас, который видел в глазах местных.

Собственная жизнь показалась несущественной пылью в сравнении с фигурой существа, сидевшего напротив. Дьялу молчал и не сделал больше ничего — только смотрел. Но Том заговорил сам:

— Что ты предлагаешь?

— Сделку, как всегда. Разве старая Беса не объяснила тебе условия? — Дьялу развел руки, показывая мнимую беспомощность, но в этом жесте было столько власти, что у Тома свело живот. Когда он сможет сделать с другими нечто подобное — жизнь будет прожита не зря.

— Беса дала мне нож, — сказал Том, укладывая подарок перед собой на траве. Та оказалась красной от крови.

Он посмотрел на руку — кровь все еще вытекала. По капле, по чуть-чуть, но она не думала останавливаться. Это была магия. Магия, которую Том не просто не мог понять — не мог даже ощутить, обнаружить...

— Фокусы, — пренебрежительно отозвался Дьялу. Теперь он стоял позади Тома, но наклонился, подцепил пальцем кровь прямо с ладони, облизал его и с причмокиванием вернулся на место напротив. — М-м-м... сойдет.

Том поморщился от этой оценки, но ничего не сказал. Дьялу испытывал его в очередной раз — только и всего.

— Маленький червячок хочет власти, — продолжил Дьялу, облизывая пальцы. — Сколько власти ты хочешь?

— Сколько ты можешь дать? — спросил Том, его терпение было на пределе.

— О-о-о! Червячок показал зубки? — Дьялу широко улыбнулся, обнажая два ряда белоснежных заостренных зубов, которые могли принадлежать гриндилоу.

— Сколько? — повторил Том.

Дьялу вновь стал серьезен. Прищурившись, он пристально смотрел на Тома.

— Я могу сделать твое имя особенным.

— Мое имя уже особенное, — отрезал Том.

Дьялу нахмурился.

— Я могу сделать так, что твое имя станет проклятьем и благословением. Могу сделать так, что одни будут опасаться произнести его вслух, а другие будут с благоговением шептать его перед смертью...

Том, прикусил щеку, чтобы промолчать.

Глаза Дьялу превратились в две мерцающие огнем щелки.

— Жалкий уродливый червячок... — прошипел он. — Как ты смеешь торговаться со мной? Как ты смеешь сидеть напротив и перечить мне?!

Его фигура росла на глазах, с каждым произнесенным словом он становился все больше.

Том заглянул в нечеловеческие глаза:

— Ладно, я согласен.

Дьялу замер, раздутый, занявший половину небосвода над опушкой, окруженный непроходимым лесом на забытой горе.

— Чего ты хочешь взамен? Мою душу? — спросил Том презрительно.

Дьялу наклонился к нему вплотную. От его кожи исходил настолько сильный жар, словно Том оказался прямиком в костре. Боль от этого жара постепенно становилась невыносимой.

«Просто еще одна проверка», — сказал себе Том, прокусывая щеку до крови. Одна боль всегда помогала преодолеть другую.

— Да что ты возомнил о себе, червяк?

— Не обижайся, «о великий Дьялу, божество из божеств», но меня не пронять дешевыми фокусами. Хочешь сделку — так предлагай ее. Тебе ведь не пригодится взятая силой жизнь. В отличие от Бесы, я не боюсь огня и боли.

Глаза Дьялу хитро сощурились:

— О, у тебя все еще впереди, червячок. И огонь, и боль, и потери, которые сведут тебя с ума. Но я даже не собирался угрожать тебе. Считай это приветствием. Чем же скромный Дьялу может помочь столь великому чародею с самого Авалона?

Дьялу сжался до прежнего размера и сел на свое место, сложив руки перед костром.

— Я пришел сюда получить... — начал Том.

— ... власть, — закончил на за него Дьялу.

Это было правдой. Том собирался сказать «получить знания», но пришел он за властью.

— Ты действительно можешь сделать с моим именем то, что пообещал? — спросил Том.

— Дьялу ничего не обещал, — улыбнулся... божок?

Том уже не был уверен, что это старый волшебник-анимаг. Слишком хорошо удавались Дьялу фокусы с легилименцией и Темными Искусствами. Том до сих пор не понимал, почему кровь не сворачивается. Она вытекала из него по капле. И он ничего не мог сделать. Ни сжатый до боли кулак, ни плотная ткань мантии не помогли.

— Назови цену за то, что можешь сделать, — сказал Том.

— О-о-о... цену, — Дьялу облизнулся. — Маленький червяк готов убивать?

Том ответил без колебаний:

— Да.

— Хм-м... чудно-чудно. Устроит ли червячка один год за одну жизнь?

Том усмехнулся:

— Так мало?

Глаза Дьялу восхищенно вспыхнули:

— О-о-о... как зовут маленького... человечка?

«Быстро же ты продвинул меня до людей», — подумал Том и по блеску в глазах Дьялу понял, что его мысли услышали.

— Меня зовут лорд Волдеморт.

— Ха! — резко выкрикнул Дьялу. Эхо его голоса разлетелось над опушкой и вернулось назад, отраженное ближайшей горой. — «Лорд Вол-де-морт»... Человечек долго думал над своим именем. Знаешь ли ты, как зовут Дьялу?

Том хотел ответить, что у него нет времени на шутки, но в этот момент пламя костра взметнулось так высоко, что заслонило фигуру собеседника целиком, и вместо сутулого человека с длинными руками Том увидел нечто иное. То, от чего с почти фанатичной яростью пытались оградить его в Приюте Вул.

Сердце забилось так часто, что бесполезно было кусать щеки. Дьялу протянул руку через костер:

— Одна смерть за один год, «лорд Волдеморт», — сказал он. — И ты начнешь сегодня же.

— Я согласен, — ответил Том, протягивая руку в ответ.

Всего однажды он испытывал на себе боль от сносного Круцио, и эта была в десятки раз сильнее.

Дьялу не торопился разжимать руку, его глаза сияли от радости, которую он даже не пытался скрыть.

— Наш договор в силе, мальчик, — сказал Дьялу, отпуская руку, и снова облизнулся.

Том пошел к выходу — к месту, через которое попал на опушку. Вся сила воли уходила на то, чтобы не прижимать руку к груди.

«По крайней мере, кровь остановилась», — пытался успокоить себя он.

— Ты мог выбрать бессмертие, мальчик, — прошептал Дьялу.

Том продолжал идти к выходу. Бессмертие у него уже было.

— Ты мог выбрать заклинание, которое открывает сердца людей.

Том шел, спотыкаясь о корни, которые вырастали прямо перед его ногами.

— Ты мог выбрать неуязвимость...

Выход был совсем рядом.

— Я мог вернуть твоих родителей.

Том развернулся. Беса говорила ему, что делать этого нельзя ни в коем случае, но оно того стоило.

Дьялу стоял совсем близко, и крылья за его спиной закрывали луну и звезды, костер и лес, весь мир.

— Пусть горят там, где им место, — огрызнулся Том и нырнул под защиту высокого кустарника.

«Терн», — вспомнилось из давно позабытой жизни.

К утру он спустился в дом Бесы и ее старика. Она смотрела на него с надеждой, и он подумал, что знает, какую сделку ей удалось заключить... сколько? Сто? Двести лет назад? Как быстро осточертела ей такая жизнь?

— Авада Кедавра, — попрощался Том, и услышал, как щелкнули возле уха невидимые пальцы Дьялу.


End file.
